dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Toshi
Perfil thumb|250px *'Nombre: '''Toshi *'Nombre real:' Deyama Toshimitsu *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarin, Compositor, Productor Discografíco y Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tateyama Chiba, Japón *'Estatura:' 168cm *'Peso:' 48kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Serpiente *'Agencia: ' **BMG Victor **Home of Heart **Bishi Bishi Biografía Primeros años Toshi fue el vocalista de X Japan. Llevaba pelo negro, vestimenta negra y tenía una melena de 30 cm de largo. En 1995 se cortó el pelo, y lo lleva corto hasta la actualidad. Es el pequeño de 3 hermanos y siempre dijo que de pequeño era muy gordo. Su madre era profesora de piano y, como la de Yoshiki, le inculco la música desde pequeño. Toshi era muy amigo con Yoshiki desde preescolar. Le encantaba cantar, siempre cantaba en las excursiones del colegio. Para acompañar su voz aprendió a tocar la guitarra y el piano, también toco en la orquesta de la escuela. Ya en el instituto, creo junto a Yoshiki una banda de rock llamada Noise, él tocaba la guitarra, pero el vocalista del grupo se fue y Toshi le reemplazo. En 1982 luego de varios cambios en los integrantes del grupo inicial este se consolidó con Yoshiki en el piano y batería, Toshi de vocalista, hide y Pata de guitarristas y Taiji en el bajo, así el grupo paso a llamarse X. En X-JAPAN Fue la época dorada de Toshi, primeramente desde 1982 hasta 1997, siendo el vocalista y co-fundador del grupo. Estando en X Japan, alcanzó mucha fama, lo que le permitió hacer su carrera en solitario paralelamente a su carrera en X Japan. En abril de 1997, decidió abandonar X Japan, aunque esto no fue anunciado hasta el 22 de septiembre. Su razón fue que ya no podía hacer frente a la música de Yoshiki, comento en una entrevista que tenía que estar deprimido o dolido para poder cantar las canciones de X Japan siendo esto imposible ya que con su reciente matrimonio se había convertido en un hombre muy feliz. El gran contraste entre el Toshi de X japan con su trabajo como solista, donde cantaba sobre la simplicidad y autenticidad de las cosas, demuestra claramente la incomodidad que lo llevo a dejar la banda. Después del último concierto de despedida del grupo, THE LAST LIVE, Toshi y el resto del grupo siguieron sus carreras en solitario. Su carrera como solista Ya habiendo adquirido fama con X, la carrera en solitario de Toshi despegó en octubre de 1992, con el sencillo "Made in Heaven". El estilo de Toshi es mucho más tranquilo que el de X Japan, dejándonos ver un poco más la personalidad del vocalista. El 20 de noviembre lanzó el libro "Making of Toshi" con información sobre su futuro primer álbum llamado Made in Heaven también, y su grabación. El 24 de febrero de 1993 lanza el video "Prelude ~ Made in Heaven". El 7 de abril lanza el video "Made in Heaven", con videos del álbum del mismo título. Y el 9 de septiembre del mismo año participa en el video Ariola Meeting 1993 con tres canciones (Looming (con la banda Night Hawks), Made in Heaven, y la sesión de varios artistas Rock and Roll All Night). El 10 de noviembre de lanza el Photobook "Beyond the Moment - Shyunkan ni dakrete". Al mismo tiempo que seguía sacando algunos sencillos más, el 21 de abril de 1994 lanza el video "Solomotions", con unos clips del Tokyo Dome con X Japan, y videos propios. El 21 de junio de 1995 lanza el video "Grace Live" con varias canciones, donde en el fondo se puede ver el Urawa Citizens Cultural Center y el Nihon Budokan (ambos lugares donde ya había tocado X). El 25 de noviembre del mismo año, lanza el Photobook "Serinasu wa kaze" en donde describe momentos de amor y agonía. Muestra al nuevo Toshi diferente al del escenario, con su transformación de cuando corta su cabello y se quita los lentes oscuros. El libro abarca desde el inicio del Dahlia Tour, y no contiene ni una sola entrevista. El 11 de septiembre de 1996 lanza el libro "Bokura ga katari atta 7 hiai" (Ruuhira Kawada/Toshi). Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Toshi reflejaba ser una persona más y más sencilla, siempre reflejó mucha felicidad, y menos psicodelia que el resto de los miembros de la banda. El 17 de febrero de 1997 se casa con la actriz Kaori Morisumi. Alrededor de esas fechas reflejó una imagen extremadamente feliz, su álbum en solitario 'Aoi Hoshi no Tabibito' (producido por Norihiro Tsuru) suena lleno de armonía y amor, reflejando su nueva relación. Toshi conoció a Kaori unos años atrás, cuando tomó parte en la ópera de rock, Hamlet. Toshi era Hamlet y ella era Ofelia. El 21 de febrero de 1997 lanza el video Aoi Hoshi no Tabibito con algunos PV's y lives. El 23 de abril lanza el video "Toshi LIVE Spring to your Heart ~ Aoi Hoshi no Tabibito" con clips del álbum del mismo nombre. El 1 de julio del mismo año, lanza el libro "Aoi Hoshi no Tabibito" sobre sus propios pensamientos a forma de discusión y entrevista. Nueva etapa musical - Iyashi kei Toshi tenía una gran casa, un auto, y la facilidad de ser tratado como una estrella en cualquier lugar que fuera, pero se sentía vacío. El sentimiento de vacío llevó a Toshi a escuchar la música Iyashi-kei (música de tipo curativa), que es vulgarmente conocida como "New Age" por algunos. Toshi encontró un disco de un hombre llamado Masaya Kurabuchi, uno de los expositores de éste género. Enamorado de la expresión de su música, en junio de 1997 viaja a Yakushima Island por primera vez, para asistir a uno de los conciertos de Masaya. Yakushima Island se convertiría en uno de los lugares de inspiración de Toshi, al ser conmovido hasta las lágrimas por el concierto de Masaya. En Agosto del mismo año conoce a Masaya, quien no quiso hablar con Toshi en un principio aunque con el tiempo se hicieron buenos amigos. A principios de 1998 Toshi decidió donar todo el dinero de su fama a Masaya para la caridad. Su hermano mayor era el encargado de sus finanzas en Toshi Office, no quería permitirlo argumentando que Masaya le había lavado el cerebro a Toshi. "Mi cerebro no está controlado", dijo Toshi en una entrevista al respecto, agregando que Masaya simplemente lo había hecho reflexionar sobre su propia filosofía de vida; además argumentaba que a fin de cuentas era su dinero. Masaya Kurabuchi es el dirigente de la organización conocida como Home of Heart, que se dedica a trabajar con terapia musical, o "música curativa" (Iyashi Kei). No son sino un grupo de personas compartiendo gustos intelectuales y la expresión por la música, guiados por Masaya bajo un sello discográfico. A pesar de los rumores que circularon sobre Toshi en esta epoca, este siguió trabajando en conjunto con su amigo Masaya. Durante más de 5 años, Toshi ha viajando por Japón dando conciertos "Utatabi" ("uta" canción, y "tabi" viaje) ya sea en lugares grandes, o bien en hoteles, escuelas, correccionales, prisiones, asilos, hospitales, etc. Desde marzo de 1999 ha dado estos conciertos, en ocasiones acompañado solamente de su guitarra, o de un piano. Da conciertos casi cada día, algunas veces de la mañana hasta la noche. Canta para la gente, y da charlas (hikigatari)contando sus experiencias. Ha dado más de 3000 conciertos hasta ahora. También ha participado en eventos internacionales, como el Asia Music Festival "Forever Peace 2000", o el Pusang International Music Expo 2001 en Corea. Renacer de X Japan el 11 de febrero de 2007 se anunció un posible regreso de X Japan. Toshi confirmó en su sitio oficial que después de que el manager del grupo le preguntara varias veces si aceptaba la idea de un regreso, finalmente aceptó. Además confirmó que todos los otros miembros habían dado su apoyo.El 21 de marzo en un comunicado en su sitio web Toshi anunció que días antes había viajado a Los Ángeles para reunirse con Yoshiki, 10 años después de que los dos se separaran. Toshi comentó que durante esa estancia cantó una canción que Yoshiki compuso después de la muerte de Hide. La canción fue Without You, originalmente incluida en el álbum Eternal Melody II de Yoshiki. También confirmó que el proyecto de la reformación del grupo empezaría pronto.21 En mayo declaró a la prensa japonesa que la reunión estaría programada para diciembre del 2007. El 4 de junio, Yoshiki anuncia el regreso del grupo. La actividad comenzaría con un nuevo tour y la grabación de un nuevo single. El tour empezaría en Los Angeles antes de finalizar 2007 y serviría de promoción al single Without You. Without You sería cantada por Toshi y lanzada en homenaje a Hide. Pata y Heath también se han unido al proyecto y el puesto de guitarrista (anteriormente a cargo de Hide) sería ocupado en los conciertos por más de 10 guitarristas, que posteriormente sería ocupado por Sugizo, procedente del grupo Luna Sea. Díscografía Singles Libros *Making of Toshi *Bokura ga katari atta 7 hiai *Aoi Hoshi no Tabibito Photobook *Beyond the Moment - Shyunkan ni dakrete *Serinasu wa kaze Curiosidades *'Grupo J-Rock:' X Japan **'Posición:' Vocalista, Guitarra acústica *'Hobbies:' Tomarse fotos *'Marca de Perfume: '''Shun-kun, Tosh1 *Fue el único miembro que se atrevió hablar sobre la muerte de Taiji (debido a que el resto por más que intetaban hablar, las lagrimas no dejaban de caer.) El dijo: "En este momento mis sentimientos no se han resuelto todavía y estoy en un estado muy confuso. Hasta ahora sólo he escuchado los informes sobre las noticias y estoy en estado de shock. No puedo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir. Cuando pienso en cómo hemos jugado juntos durante más tiempo a lo largo de nuestro tiempo como músicos aficionados y me imagino cómo si él no estaba allí, X Japan que todos conocemos hoy en día simplemente no existiría. En ese sentido, él ayudó a construir el camino que todavía estamos atravesando incluso ahora. Él es un bajista increíble y un músico y uno de mis amigos cercanos. Todavía estoy en negación acerca de todo el asunto. Si todo esto es realmente cierto, es demasiado difícil de soportar." *Es muy unido a Yoshiki *El hablo sobre la muerte de Hide: "A pesar de que no puedo verte nunca más, su memoria vivirá en mi corazón para siempre, así como el amor lo hace, así que no voy a decir adiós." Enlaces *Wikipedia japones *Facebook *Youtube *Instagram *Twitter Galería Toshi_xjapan.jpg tumblr_m0kiq2w6Kg1r0280to1_r1_500.png toshi01.png tumblr_lso0ap94m21qfh0gpo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4xh6yYx6Y1r9vj81o1_500.jpg tumblr_n1vjdyJ8ue1r0280to1_500.png tumblr_n0a7jjji8f1rtujr1o2_500.jpg tumblr_lqvngmU0Ol1qfh0gpo1_500.jpg Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JActor Categoría:JProductor Categoría:JCompositor